Eyes of Fire
by skilletgirl325
Summary: It started with a regular first day of school...Until Leo told us we were going to a different school then planned, now I have to find my sister, run from the guy I like, and save the universe from some maniac, yup this is going to be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

"Syd, Syd? SYDNEY!" I jerked awake to the sound of my sister's yelling, "Mph?" I forced out, I looked up to see her glaring down at me, hands on her hips. "Mornin'" I said, then plopped my head back on my comfy pillow, "Wake up!" she said and jerked the blankets off of me, "But I don't wannaaaa!" I wined. Rachel then grabbed my arm and forced me out of bed, "First day of school girl, c'mon" she said to me. To annoy her I started rapping the song Undead, "White boys with tattoos, p-pointing right at you" that ended up giving me a pillow in the face.

"Be ready in an hour" She said and walked out of my room. I got up and looked at my mirror to see a girl with one light brown eye, thick, wavy brown hair that went down her back, and pale skin staring back. The reason I say one light brown eye is because my right eye is covered with a bandage. The reason for that is because my right eye was a, well, was an unnatural color, or _colors_. That's right, my right eye was more than one color. I took off the bandage to see my right eye. It actually reminded me of fire, near the outer edge it was a fiery red, then it slowly blended in to an orange, then that blended into a yellow, then that went into a light blue.

I smirked and started getting ready. Now let me tell you a little bit about myself, I'm thirteen years old and Rachel is fourteen, we aren't actually related, but we call ourselves sisters because we've been friends ever since we were little. We're both orphans, both of our parents went out one night and an accident happened. A local pastor adopted us and we're practically in the church 24/7. Rachel has dark brown wavy hair that went down her back and a hazel eye, she had to cover up her right eye to because near the edges it went from brown shaded into dark green and went into light green.

We don't know what the deal is up with our eyes but our parents always told us to keep them covered. Before they died they even sent a letter to the school saying that we had to wear sunglasses. I brushed my teeth and straightened my hair, I put it up in a pony- tail and kept my bangs out. I went back to my room and got out a black biker jacket, black pants, black combat boots, and a white tank-top that had flames going over the breasts and barely met in the middle. I put them on and went downstairs, I saw Rachel had put on regular tennis shoes, a green shirt with leaves falling down them, and blue jeans. Pastor Leo was standing in the kitchen making eggs and toast. _Mmmm toast_, I thought, for some reason I crave toast with extra butter in the morning or a cookies n' cream poptart, _Crap NOOOOO! _I thought, now officially torn between toast and poptarts, "You're having what everyone else is having Syd" Rachel said, knowing I was torn.

"But, but" I said looking at the box of poptarts. "Sydney" Leo said, I shut up, knowing that my full name was a warning that I was going too far. Leo wore Hawaiian shirts with tan shorts, he had thick blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. Rachel got everyone some plates and set them up while I got everyone some orange juice. We all sat down at the table and started eating. "Hey girls" Leo said putting down his fork, "Fwat?" we both said, our mouths full of eggs, "You both are going to a different school then was planned" he said calmly, "But what about our friends?" Rachel asked, I was going to keep my mouth shut because she always seemed to know what I wanted to say.

"Well this is a school your parents wanted you both to go to" Leo said, we both held back retorts we wanted to say. "Well" he said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, "Let's get going"

**Sg: Hey guys this story is going to have 2 authors me and my sister, Chuckles32, she's going to write the next chapter, so see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is Chuckles 32. I'm going to write this chapter and then Skilletgirl325 will do the next one.**

We ate our breakfast in silence. Pastor Leo tried to start a conversation, but Syd and I didn't know what to say to anything. We were in complete and udder shock of what seemed to be happening. How could this be happening? Why didn't he mention this before now? What is the real reason we are going to a new school? We both had numerous question, but neither of us had the guts to say or ask anything. Syd looked so confused. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she didn't look up from her plate.

Once we were finished, we began down the old stairs of the church. All you could hear was the creaking noises given off from the ancient stairway. We had to put our sunglasses on once we got to the door. Our mother told us to always wear them. When we asked why, she told us it was for our protection. On our way to the new school, it was silent as well. Syd and I just stared out the window not knowing where we were going. It seemed to be far away, but ever since Pastor Leo told us we were moving to a new school time seemed to slow down. We turned off the highway to this little abandoned street. There were several nice and large houses that were few and far between along the road. There were fields of corn and beans and some other vegetable that I didn't recognize at the time. We were in what we called "Country Living-land of rednecks and hilljacks". I felt out of place, but I had always wanted to live out here. Peaceful and quiet and slow moving was an everyday affair for the people out here. '_That's probably why we are out here,'_ I thought. We reached what seemed to be the town square. There were your typical small-town shops on every corner from candy to coffee to home goods to the bar. I can already tell who the town drunk is; large man who looks like he has had enough beers for me, Syd and himself!

We turned down another road that was a one lane dust bowl. '_This is why car manufactures make four wheel drive trucks,'_ I thought to myself. This road seemed to go on forever. I heard Syd sigh. She takes change a lot harder than I do. She takes it real well though. She has really learned how to keep it together, and I respect her for that a lot more than you think. The road was very bumpy and, at the rate we were going, we wouldn't make it to this new school on time. Pastor Leo likes to keep his car all shiny and wax coated. We came upon the side of the road and he stopped the car and pulled over. There were massive trees all around us. Trees were the only thing that you could see for miles and miles. He told us that the school was just through the woods-straight ahead.

We walked for about a mile and still no sight of any school anywhere. I was really beginning to wonder where we were going. The weather wasn't too bad. It was a cool day, honestly it was a really nice day outside. As much as I enjoy being outside, I really want to be in this new school and figure out what was going on with this whole "new school" deal. I spotted this tree to my left and it had a spiral on it. It was deeply carved into the tree so it must have taken a long time. Pastor Leo saw me looking at it and the stopped Syd and I dead in our tracks. He had this delighted look on his face. '_This is not the school? What is this? I am defiantly confused now!_' I thought, but those were just a few of my thoughts. "_Stand in a circle and join hands. Close your eyes and whatever you do, DO NOT open them. And one last thing girls. I love you, but this is best for you and that's what I have always wanted for you two. I will never forget you guys. I love you; never forget that. Goodbye," _said Pastor Leo who was tearing up. We gave him a hug and said goodbye. We did was he told us. These are my last memories before my life was changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Its skilletgirl! That's all im sayin READ THE STORY!**

_What's going on?!_ I thought, a bright light was coming out of the spiral in the tree, "Girls! Don't be scared!" Leo cried, "Don't be scared my ass!" I screamed at him. I searched for Rachel's hand, something I haven't done ever since at our parent's funeral. I looked over at her to see fear written all over her face, I felt something wet stream down my cheek. I touched it to see that I was crying, something else I haven't done since the funeral.

I felt something tug at my waist, like an invisible rope, "Rachel!" I screamed desperately, I looked over at her to see her struggling to hang on to my hand and a branch she had somehow gotten a hold of. I then heard a sound that came out of my worst nightmares…. the snap of the branch as it broke off of the tree.

**Time Skip**

I woke up to see three boys staring down at me, letting out a terrified shriek, I quickly crawled away from them on my butt. I looked over to see Rachel a few feet away from me on her side, unconscious. I reached over to her and shook her awake. "Mph, five more minutes Leo" she groaned, shaking my hand away, "I don't think we have five more minutes" I say to her, keeping my eyes on the three boys, they didn't say anything and stared right back at me. "Wha-?" she said, then, she remembered what happened. She looked over at the boys and let out a terrified shriek, about as loud as mine was, "Your sis already beat you to that" one boy said, he had on a hood, a shirt that had long sleeves and a cape behind it, pants with striped that went parallel down his legs, and boots, the odd thing was that everything on him was yellow and blue.

Another kid was _really_ tall and thin, he had light, thick brown hair, with baby blue eyes and tan skin. He had on armor with a picture of a large tree with a face on it with six building surrounding it. The last boy had white hair that fell in front of his eyes his eyes were white bit there was a black lining around them to separate them from the whites. He had a pointy hat with clothes similar to the kid in yellow and blue, except his were a lightning gold and purple.

"What do they look like?" the kid in purple asked, the guy in yellow quickly described us, but I noticed that he kept stealing glances at me, his eyes burning a hole into my head. "Quit staring asshole" I snapped, I can't help it, I cuss when I'm scared, and WOWZA! Am I freaking out right now, the two other boys had to hold the guy's arms to keep him from pounding me while Rachel held me back from pounding all of those guys, "Syd, calm down" she said while gently patting my back, I took a deep breath and uncoiled my muscles.

"Ya! Go ahead and listen to your sister little girl" the guy with the hood said, smirking, I saw that his eyes were some of the darkest blue I had ever seen, and golden strands fell in front of his face. I stuck up my middle finger at him, "Sydney!" Rachel said to me, hitting me upside the head. She turned to the boys and said, "Um, hey I'm Rachel, and this is my younger sister, Sydney" "Cindy?" the blind guy asked, "SYDNEY" I said, Rachel interrupted and said, "That's were Syd came from" she said. "Were are we?" I asked, they looked at me like I was stupid, the guy with the hood even said, "Are you stupid?" the light brown haired guy then said, "Your in Wizard City"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey its sg chuckles isn't here right now so im the one doin the story RR enjoy **

_Wizard City?_ I thought, looking at the boys, then, I just couldn't help it, I started laughing my ass off. Rachel started laughing with me a few seconds later, pretty soon, all three boys were looking at us like we were insane while we were rolling on the ground, holding onto our stomachs while struggling to catch our breaths. "Wait, so were in a city 'giggle' that 'catches breath' is full of wizards?!". Rachel got off the ground while still giggling and said, "So, what? If I go bibbidy boppedy boo, all of you will turn into horses and take me to my prince charming and we'll live happily ever after?" We bust out laughing again.

"Wait, wait!" I said, "What about abracadabra? What'll happen? A cake will appear?!" the blond kid slapped his head in annoyance and said, "If you don't believe us, then how do you think you both got here?" we both shut up, _How did we get here?_ I thought, furrowing my eyebrows. The blind kid then quietly walked over to us and said, "C'mon on, we'll take you to the headmaster" I looked over to Rachel for her answer, she just looked back at me and nodded her head. I turned to the kids and said, "Lead the way". After a while of walking Rachel said, "You haven't told us your names" the sandy haired kid said, "My names Matt" he then pointed over to the blind guy and said, "That's Boris Tallstaff, he helps out at the local library and writes articles in the newspaper" "How's he do that when he's blind?" I whispered to Rachel, she just mouthed an. _I don't know_, then Matt turned to the blond kid and said, "That's Nolan Stormgate, he's helping out with things on Cyclopes Lane."

"I'll tell you guys a bit about ourselves" Boris said, "Well, I'm a diviner, or Storm Wizard, Nolan's my opposite, a conjurer, or Myth Wizard, and Matt's training to become a Wizard City guard, Nolan and I both go to a school called Ravenwood, and Matt is training with the local guards" "Ok, really guys?" Rachel said turning to them, "We all had a good laugh with this wizard charade, but it's really starting to get old" "We're not joking" Matt said looking at Rachel with serious eyes, I kept my mouth shut, thinking hard. After a while we walked up to a tower in the middle of, well, it's kinda hard to describe. In front of the tower was an owl and-, "Holy crap it's a skinny Santa Clause!" Rachel and I said at the same time.

The old man turned to us, Rachel and I were behind the boys so he couldn't see us. Nolan then said, "Headmaster Ambrose, we have a tiny problem" "What is it?" the old man said, the three boys then parted, leaving Rachel and I wide open, the old man's one blue eye widened in surprise when he saw us, I just then realized that his right eye was replaced with a glass eye. "Ho-how?" he stammered, "It appears their children survived, but they did not, Headmaster" Boris said politely, the old man then turned to us and said, "Do you to know what you are?" "Humans?" Rachel said, crossing her arms, showing her confidence. "Do you both know how your parents died?" he asked, "How the hell do you know about that!?" I screamed at him, "I knew both your parents long before you both were born" he said simply, then added, "All four of them were my tops students here at Ravenwood Academy, know tell me, how did they die?" Rachel and I both went silent, this was kind of a touchy subject, for, well, anyone really. "They were killed in a car accident when I was 6" Rachel said. I felt tears swelling in my eyes, there was one more thing that made me upset. I had a little brother at the time, just turned one. He was adopted before Leo could get him, forcing us to separate. For weeks I would snap at people who tried to comfort me, even Rachel. The old man sighed and said, "They weren't in an accident" "What do you mean?" I asked. "A man killed them" he said simply, he then added, "He hoped you were both in the car with your parents" "Why would he want to kill us?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening behind her sunglasses. "Your eyes" he said, staring at us, "it's your eyes, they show you both have great powers." I've had about enough of this bull, "Listen here" I said, getting nose to nose with the man and pointing my finger in his chest, "If this is some kind of, sick, cruel joke, then quit it!" I was so angry that I was shacking. What happened next, I still can't believe, because the next thing I know, everyone was backing away from me, gasping in surprise.

Confused, I hadn't noticed that it seemed slightly warmer until then, I looked down at my arms to see five foot flames jutting out of them, making me a human torch.


	5. Chapter 5

I am in complete and udder shock right now like everything I have ever know is being burned right before my eyes. She has always been there for me; every step of the way of everything, and now…I have nothing. I have nobody and I'm stuck here in this 'Wizard City', whatever that is. And on top of that, these guys just stand here like this is an everyday event here. Well, in my world if someone is on fire, we get water and try to-.

"Help!" Syd bellowed out from the bottom of her chest.

"I'm gonna get you water, Syd! It's all gonna be okay!" I shouted as a tear forms and runs down my face that is as red as a ripe tomato.

"I need HELP!" Syd yelled again.

"I'm going to get you as soon as I find out where some is!" I hollered hoping that the guys around would get the hint that we need to find water as soon as possible. Obliviously, they didn't get it.

"Help me!" Syd shouted yet again.

"Why does she keep asking for help? Can she not hear me or something? What is going on? Are you going to stand there and do nothing as she burns to death?" I screamed at the posse of guys stand around me. I order them to tell me where the nearest water spout is and direct me there.

As they guide they me toward the one thing that will save my sister, I ask every question that comes to my mind.

"Why is this happening?" I asked. Matt answers but not the answer I wanted.

"This is must be what she was born to do." Answers Matt.

"What does that mean?"

"For humans, God plans their lives. From birth until you go six feet under, he has it planned out. Here in the wizard world, Bartelby is the source of all magic. If your parents were wizards, as a result of genetics, you are a wizard as well. What you will be, well, we have yet to figure that out. You just find out; most of the time it's much unexpected. Your sister is obliviously a fire wizard."

"Oh well that makes since. Kind of…" I say with complete sarcasm. "Why does she have to be on fire though? Isn't she going to burn to death?"

"Not exactly. She is more or less surrounded by a bubble of fire. She can't feel it and she can't hear anything we say, but she can see us. Weird right?" I nod "We just have to put out the fire to show that we have recognized that she is a fire wizard. So we don't have to run." I'm still running, but I immediately stop when Matt grabs my arm. At first I was offended, but then I saw the calm, sorrow filled look on his face opposed to anger. '_How is he so calm?'_ I think to myself.

"Rachel, it's going to be okay. She isn't hurt. The water is just around the corner."

'_I'm getting the feeling that he has been through this before. I mean seriously, how can someone be so relaxed at a time like this?'_

"Thanks, but it's just kind of scary for me because she is all I have. I have nobody but her and if I lost her…I don't know what I'd do. I don't mean to sound rude here or anything but you seem so peaceful. Have you done this before or been through something like it?

"You have no idea"


End file.
